With implementation of LTE (Long Term Evolution) and EPC (Evolved Packet Core) technologies and so forth, an increase in speed and capacity of mobile networks is expected. With the advancement of these technologies, content delivery configured to deliver content to various communication terminals including portable terminals through the networks is expected to spread in the future.